Magor
'Magor '''is the Creator of the Multiverse and most of the wider Omniverse. Biography Early Life Magor first appeared along in the Void before the Omniverse came into existence. How he came to be is unknown, with Magor himself describing it as "beyond anyone's comprehension". Magor created Foundation Prime first, before creating other dimensions throughout the Omniverse in an unknown order. After finding that his mere presence would rip a reality apart, he resolved to reside in an unknown location and create avatars to interact with each local Multiverse, leaving one avatar at Foundation Prime. Beginnings of the Ipdkverse Magor transformed 12 singularities into six Infinity Stones and six Infinity Gems. He also created the Infinity Gauntlet to wield them. He kept the Space Gem and scattered the other Infinity Items across the Multiverse to hide them. To keep cosmic balance, Magor created the Living Tribunal and the Monitor Sphere. At some point, Magor battled Vortech to stop him conquering and destroying the Multiverse. Magor defeated Vortech, erased his memory of Foundation Prime and sealed him in a extra-dimensional prison. He then turned Dark Lords into living dead-man switches, making them unknowingly act as the locks for Vortech's prison. ''To be added Multiversal Recreations To be added Confronted by Steve At some point, the Chosen One of 6-1, Steve, learned of Magor and confronted him in Foundation Prime. Magor told Steve about the previous 5 Chosen Ones and Dark Lords. To be added Following Steve's death at the hands of Israphel, Magor recreated Universe 6 as Universe 7. Meeting Amy Nicai To be added Stopping Recreation On January 4th 4 ABY, when Amy Nicai killed Tenebris and became the first Chosen One to truly defeat a Dark Lord, Magor arrived to recreate the Multiverse again. However, Amy managed to convince Magor to let the Multiverse run its natural course and die a natural death in trillions of years. Magor reluctantly agreed, but warned Amy that doing so would lead to disastrous consequences over the following years before disappearing. Dimensions Crisis On January 27th, Lord Vortech travelled to Foundation Prime to ambush Magor and fight him again. To be added Convergence On December 10th 7 ABY, following Vortech's restoration of previously existing universes, Magor was forced to intervene. He created a duplicate of each universe to exist simultaneously in both the past and present, then enlisted Professor Paradox to help clean up any timeline discrepancies. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Creator Physiology: '''Magor is the Creator. ** '''Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Magor is completely omnipotent. ** '''Nigh-Omnipresence: '''Magor exists everywhere at once. ** '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Magor knows everything. Weaknesses * '''Avatar Weak Spot: '''To prevent reality from ripping apart, Magor has to make his avatars weaker than his natural form. As a result, the avatars have a weak spot that can be exploited by other high-power beings such as Elder Gods, Gods, Monitors, Chosen Ones and Dark Lords. Gallery Magor 2.png|Magor in his Mooger form Presence.png|Magor as the Presence One-Above-All.png|Magor as the One-Above-All Magor.png Trivia * Magor is a combination of several characters. ** The Presence and Darkseid from DC Comics. ** The One-Above-All from Marvel Comics. ** Eru Ilúvatar from the Lord of the Rings. ** Magor from Gormiti. ** The Moogers from Power Rangers. Category:Void Category:Creator Category:Pre-Omniverse Births